lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Diane Tsukino
Diane Tsukino is the mother of Usagi Tsukino and Jasmine Tsukino as well as the mother of Gozaburo Kaiba's second child, Ruka Kaiba. She is also a former Sailor Senshi, being Sailor Future before giving up her powers five years ago. Personality Diane has good domestic skills having to cooking, clean and pick up after her five children. She picked up such traits from her own mother who cared for her and her twin sister Dana whom she is constantly at odds with. She has a good heart, often trying to protect and keep her children from making the same mistakes that she did when she was their age. For she wishes for all of them to lead at least a fairly decent life and not miserable, making themselves sick worrying about if their past mistakes will catch up with them. Diane also enjoys singing but she doesn't do it as much as she used to when she was younger. It's more of an once and a blue moon thing now. She has a very kind heart, thinking of the best interests of others and putting herself last no matter what it is. Though she doesn't have many friends, that doesn't stop this woman from trying to make any or be bitter about the fact that she's made so many enemies. Diane cannot stand it when her children hate her because of all the secrets she's kept from them over the years. She has a problem with hiding stuff from them feeling as if they were better of not knowing something that will either benefit them or hurt them in the end. Although she no longer holds anymore secrets, she is still bothered by the fact that her youngest daughter Ruka Kaiba, the child she had with Gozaburo holds such disdain and hostility towards her thinking that she cared nothing about the child and just had her and then left. When it wasn't like that. Diane also has trouble keeping friends who can't seem to look past her mistakes and rather listen to all the negative things others have said about her rather than think for themselves. Due to this, she has very little people that she could call a friend and talk to, thus she often times stay to herself but she doesn't try to stop trying to make new friends with people who she bumps into on a daily basis. Appearances Diane is 5'6'' with blue eyes a long blonde wavy hair that stops above her waist. Over the years, Diane has dyed her hair to be different colors mainly to not look like her twin sister Dana although recently she has decided to stop dyeing her hair to allow her natural color to come back in. She has a peach skin complex, her attire that she wears hides how slender and busty she really is. Though she still wears clothes that cover her body, they're less baggy and more fitting for an adult her age. Being someone that's almost sixty years old, she doesn't look like it, which means Diane takes good care of her appearance in and out of public. While she may be a mother, she doesn't look the part on a regular. However, when she is home, she can be seen always wearing a different colored apron and casual dress wear. History Diane Tsukino is the mother of five children. Well, six if you count the child she had with Gozaburo Kaiba, a rich and powerful multi-billionaire of Domino City, Japan. But the thing of it is, nobody at the time, knew about the sixth child except for Sugoroku Motou, Remi Mazaki, and an old friend of Sugoroku’s by the name of Aya Hasegawa who’s had a crush on Diane ever since Sugoroku introduced him to her. Diane it made it so that her children couldn’t remember they’ve ever been to Domino City by erasing their memories when they were little. That includes Mokuba and Seto’s memories too. But upon visiting Domino City again five years ago when Gozaburo was still alive, she ran into her daughter, who'd she'd named Ruka, Seto and his brother Mokuba and their robot maid Diana Tsukimoto who is now named Akiza Izayoi. It was a rude awakening for her when the child saw her in person for the first time and she gave Mokuba his memories of her and her family back but Seto regained his all on his own. Both of the boys were happy to see her again but Ruka wasn't all that excited about seeing her mother. Ruka had begun hurling obscenities at Diane because she hated her for leaving her up all those many years ago. It was not intentionally she gave Ruka leave, but she thought it would’ve been for the best. The child and her robot maid were sent to live with Diane and her family in Tokyo after the death of Gozaburo Kaiba. The reason for this was because there was nothing for Ruka in Domino anymore since her father had gave all the rights of Kaiba Corp over to his adopted son Seto. And because of that, Ruka had begun to hate her father for leaving her with nothing. So for three years Diane with the help of Akiza (Diana) took care of Ruka. Diane was overjoyed to be able to take care of Ruka without having to hide the fact that she existed from her five current children. Which, at first they were upset, but eventually they learned to live with it and welcomed Ruka into their family. But when Ruka reached the age of six, she wanted to move out and move in with Matsui Taro, who she'd hired as her assistant to sometimes give Akiza a break from time to time. Diane, at first was against it because it was just out of the blue and plus Ruka was only a child. Though she thought about it for awhile and realized that her daughter was unhappy living with her and still haven't been able to forgive her or her father for that matter, for their actions. So she had to let her go as long as the environment she was moving to was safe and that she would be well taken care of. Plot And as for the events that happened with Jasmine, Usagi, their friends, Seto, is just too much to get into. Diane wished there could've been something she was able to do, to prevent those events from happening but, there was nothing she could do. She's also a Sailor Senshi but she gave up her powers before the Crystal Tokyo Council. A few months ago she and Shingo had visited Jasmine who is living at the Hinata Sou Inn because she wanted to have her family together to announce that she was happy with how things in her life is turning around and that she's going to be having a baby. She was excited for her daughter but her and Shingo only stayed for a few weeks and left, now staying in the Azabu Court Apartments neighborhood in a two bedroom apartment. It's quite quiet from what she's had to deal with over the years with taking care of all of her children but she can't complain. At least she doesn't have to put up with yelling everyday like before. To make ends meet, she works as an Executive Housekeeper at The Mansions at Azabu Towers Hotel. Sometimes Diane does not make the smartest of decisions but any of them that she make, is usually for the well-being and protection of her family. Relationships Kenshin Tsukino : Despite having fallen in love with Kenshin, Diane deeply regrets it because of his perverse and cheating ways. Enough though he is married to his mistress that he cheated on her with while she was pregnant with their son Shingo, he still has a habit of flirting with her occasionally when they cross paths and if it involves their children. Diane wasn't nothing to do with Kenshin and won't hesitate to drop kick him anytime he does or says anything stupid. In other words, she has a deep hatred for her ex-husband. Gozaburo Kaiba : Gozaburo was Diane's boss when she worked at the Kaiba Mansion years ago. Though she was there for a summer visit, she still needed work and therefore saw and ad in the paper that there were house staff needed to clean a mansion. Though Gozaburo was not the kindest of people, he was very kind to her. She saw past the hardened exterior that he often displayed and fell in love with him but she tried to deny these feelings by keeping her distance. However, Gozaburo was able to pick up on why she was avoiding him and admitted that he was falling in love with her as well. This was not intentional and Diane didn't want anything to do with his company or his money. In fact, she wasn't even looking to fall in love again but she did. And because she did, she'd ended up becoming pregnant for him, having their daughter which she named Ruka. Ruka Kaiba : Her daughter that she had with Gozaburo Kaiba that none of her children except for Daichi and Adachi knew about. Because she thought it was be in her child's best interest to be raised by her father in a much more comfortable living environment that Diane couldn't afford, she'd left her daughter in the care of her father. Though in doing so, caused Ruka to believe that her mother didn't care about her enough to keep her and that she had a choice to marry her father but she turned him down. Diane explained to Ruka many times why she'd given her up but no matter what she said, she wouldn't listen. In short, there is no relationship between her and her daughter even though Diane would like to make amends while Ruka is still young. Powers & Abilities Diane used to be a Sailor Senshi along with her twin sister, Dana Kajimotou however, the two of them no longer have their powers as Dana gave up hers willingly as did Diane but at the request of Queen Serenity and the rest the former Crystal Tokyo Council Members. Transformations *''Future Power, Make Up'' - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Future. *''Future Star Power, Make Up'' - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Future. *''Future Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into Super Sailor Future. Attacks *''Future Star Blaster'' - By placing her hands over her head, her Star Wrist Bands appear as she shouts her attack and she twirls around in a circle, causing stars to be released from the bands and aimed at the enemy, stunning them for a short period of time. *''Star Wrist Bands'' - The bands in which appear around Sailor Future's wrists as large bracelets with three stars attached to them. These bands are used to launch her 'Future Star Blaster' attack. *''Future Hyper Beam'' - By holding out either hand, she fires a large hyper beam ray at her enemy, causing some serious damage. *''Future Memory Removal'' - When Sailor Future had this power, it could work whether or not she was in Senshi form. She's able to wipe a person's memory of anything they do not wish to remeber from their past/future. Though this power was strictly forbidden to be used to solve personal problems and only to be used when needed. Because Diane used it for her personal problems, she was punished for it, therefore her powers as a Senshi were cut in half. Diane Gallery sailor_future1.png|Diane as Sailor Future Diane.JPG Diane_Tsukino.JPG Dianetsukino.jpg|Diane with hair straightened dianetsukino001.png|Diane returning to her sporting her original blonde hair color Trivia *Diane is the second known Senshi other than Setsuna Meiou to have been punished for using powers of their own that were considered to be forbidden despite it being their own power. *Diane is the only Senshi to have never reached her final Senshi form due to the fact that her powers were cut in half, making her a very much weak Sailor Senshi, therefore, she wasn't able nor strong enough to achieve final evolution. *Out of all of her children, Usagi was the only one that was mad at her the longest for keeping Ruka's existence a secret. She was also the one that disrespected her mother the most by pushing her mother's buttons in attempts to prove that she was a bad mother who didn't give a damn about her family and was selfish. *Diane's twin sister Dana was a former member of the Crystal Tokyo Council. *Diane was close with her twin sister Dana at one point but as they got older, they drifted. Their relationship can be compared to Usagi and Jasmine as the twins aren't considerably close and share different views. In a way, Usagi is more like Diane who can be gentle and would rather find another approach to solve things that didn't immediately resort to violence while Jasmine is more like her Aunt Dana who are the polar opposite of the two, however Jasmine is considerably less arrogant and materialistic than Dana. *Though Diane and Dana are twins, it was Dana's point to not look exactly like her sister so she dyed her hair to be red while Diane kept hers long and wavy and dyed it blue before she cut it and had it straightened. Also See *Sailor Senshi *Usagi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Ruka Kaiba